


On second Thought

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "I'm going to change my mind about zombies," Dean announced as he moved the laptop out of the way so Sam could sit next to him.





	On second Thought

"I'm going to change my mind about zombies," Dean announced as he moved the laptop out of the way so Sam could sit next to him.

"Really? I thought you had a ‘no sleeping with anyone whose bits could fall off rule’?” Sam asked.

"Valid point. My original rule sticks with regular zombies. You have to admit the _iZombie_ chick is smoking hot. Think about it, every brain she eats gives her a new personality," Dean grinned.

"That's what we're missing, a zombie with Dissociative Identity Disorder." Sam rolled his eyes and settled next to Dean as the show started.


End file.
